One Helluva Ride
by FenrirDarkWolf
Summary: Sora, Roxas, and Xion are triplets whose parents are Terra and Ventus, with Aqua being the birth mother. They now enter high school, where many challenges await the trio. Warnings: Yaoi! Don't like, don't read! Rated T for language and giving birth.


**A/N: Alright! Here we go! I got the idea for this story a long time ago and now I'm finally writing it. Special mention and big thanks to LonelyUeki for lots of help! Also, if you don't like yaoi/yuri, get out of my story and have a nice day. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

**Pairings will include but not limited to: Axel/Roxas, Sora/Riku, Terra/Ven, Zexion/Demyx, Xigbar/Luxord, Xemnas/Saïx, Larxene/Xion/Namine, Marluxia/Vexen, Xaldin/Lexaeus.**

**Also, an italicized number in parentheses signifies a reference told at the ending notes.**

_Prologue_

Ventus POV

"C'mon Terra! Hurry!" I yelled, running into the hospital as fast my legs could carry me. "God, slow down Ven! I'm hurrying!" Terra yelled. We rushed over to the reception desk, hoping to get some information. "Can I help you?" the receptionist, named Tifa by her name tag, asked. "Yes, we're here to see Aqua Brown_(1)_," Terra said, his voice quite frantic. "Well, she's in labor right now, are you sure you want to see her, unless one of you are the father that he may see her, but the other must stay here," she said. Terra and I looked at each other and we bother said, "We're both the father!" She looked confused and exclaimed, "What?" I sighed, and explained the situation, "Look, we're gay." "For each other," Terra added. "Right, anyway, and we wanted kids. Aqua, our best friend, said she was happy to bear them for us. So, it ended up in a sperm donation and now she having our children and can we go see her now!" I explained, a bit irritated. She sighed, and looked at her computer, typing up words I didn't feel like looking at. "Maternity Ward, 3rd floor, room 33," she finally said. I grabbed Terra and rushed to the elevator, and yelled a thank you to her.

I pressed the button to the third floor, waiting for something to happen. "Ven, you're in an awful rush, you almost shut the door on me!" Terra exclaimed. "Holy shit! I'm so sorry! Terra! I just, I just want to be there for Aqua and our new kids!" I explained. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, and we were shown the third floor. "Alright, now where the hell is the Maternity Ward?" Terra asked. I looked around, and found a doctor reading and tapped his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin on contact, but still turned around and asked, obviously irritated, "What?" "Do you know where the Maternity Ward is?" I asked. He pointed left, and turned away, back to his slightly suspicious book. "Which way?" Terra asked. "Left." We turned down the left hall, and eventually found room 33.

"It took you two long enough to get here! Where the fuck were you guys!" Aqua yelled at us when we entered the room, mad and flustered, "I'm about to give fucking birth to your kids and you guys don't even arrive until just now! Shit that hurts damn it!" Usually Aqua's not a swearer, at least until she's in great pain, or very angry, unfortunately for us, it's both. "We're here Aqua, don't worry now, just, do whatever women do to have children," I said. Terra stood there quiet, and just looked at Aqua and me, when the door opened, and reveled Dr. Eraqus, our doctor and former health professor. He walked over to Aqua, and told her, "Aqua, I need you to push if we're going to kid those kids out anytime soon." "Ahhh! I swear to god, I'm fucking going to kill you two!" Aqua yelled, pushing, obviously in great pain. I watched in horror and fascination, but mostly horror. Terra, being the 'brave' guy he is, covered his ears, obviously not liking this. "I can see the head, keep pushing and he'll be out in no time!" Eraqus said. Aqua kept pushing, in great pain, and then, we heard crying, and more screaming for Aqua. "Shit! This hurts!" Aqua screamed in agony. "Looks like twins, c'mon, just do the same as you did last time, and push!" Eraqus said. The second one took a while longer to come out, but eventually crying could be heard for a newborn baby. "That should be the last," Eraqus started, before being cut of by Aqua screaming in a fashion similar to the first. "Holy furnaces in hell! Make the pain go away!" Aqua cried out. Eraqus repeated the same speech as before, and eventually the child was born. The umbilical cords were cut, and the children were taken for some examination and we were told to wait an hour for them to return. If they were healthy enough, then we could bring them home today.

_~An hour and a half later~_

"Here you are, they are in perfect condition, and are ready to be taken home! You can come back in a few days so you guys can get their birth certificates," Eraqus said, coming back with the kids. "Oh thank god!" I said. We were each handed a child. Terra was handed a little boy with brown hair, similar to Terra's, wish odd spikes, he was the oldest. I was handed a boy with blond hair, much like mine, but it swirled the other way. Aqua was handed the youngest of the three, and the only girl. She has black hair, much like a darker version of Aqua's. "Aww, they're so adorable!" Terra said. Aqua and I looked at him oddly, shocked, and honestly, slightly scared for his sanity now. He noticed this and asked, "What? Am I not allowed to act flamboyant at times as well?" "Oh you," I said, laughing. Aqua started to giggle, and then asked, "So, what are we gonna name them?" "I'm naming him Sora!" Terra said, quite happy with his decision. I shook my head, and sighed, and said, "The one here, will be named Roxas." I was quite confident that I made the right decision in naming him. Aqua looked down, and said, "Her name will be Xion, and she will be the most beautiful of all three!" She looked at us in a predatory manner, something that shocked me, as she's usually that motherly one. "Well, she said, are we going to take them home or what? I'm starving, and I'm sure they are too!" Aqua said, referring to the babies, "Giving birth is tiring and I'm hungry now!" I sighed, and said, "All right let's go, we need to get you signed out Aqua."

We went down to the first floor, signed Aqua out, and left to the car. Roxas was sitting in the back with Aqua and Xion, looking a bit scared without me, as I started the car. Terra was sitting in the passenger's seat, playing with Sora. Aqua was holding Xion, both looking ready to fall asleep. I sighed to myself and drove out of the hospital. This was going to be one helluva ride, I just know it.

_(1): Brown refers to one of my OC's, Aqua Brown._

**A/N: Nothing much here, just the prologue setting the scene for the main story. I hope you enjoyed. The Orgy won't be introduced for a bit now, so wait patiently.**


End file.
